User blog:Lhikan634/Verifying Information
URGENT! In the interest of preserving the accuracy and validity of the Huntik Wiki, I have need of confirming certain information that has been added to the Wiki pertaining to Season 2. Titan Names Grandfacade / Grandfacade |''' Midnight Roc / Midnight Rook '''| "Malory" / Palmedes |''' Vulcana / Volcana The Titan currently listed as "Malory" has been claimed by another site to be named Palmedes. This information needs to be checked into ASAP as I am positive we do not have a Titan and character sharing the same name. My best guess is that the Pellinore figure's card may mention this. Base Stats Arc | Balenpyre | Buzzilla's Hive | Buzzilla insect | Cerberus | Conquistador | Cursed Archer | Dark Dryad | Demigorgan | Doberman | Doom Warden | Dullahan | Ifrit King | Enfluxion | Firbolg | Gigadrone | Grandfacade | Gremlow | Harlekin | Hellynx | Hitokiri | Incubane | Ironsquire | Janusea | Jericho | Kagami | Kaioh | Kelpie | Kunoichi | Legion | Lilith the Queen | Maelstrom | Marauder | Medusa | Melee Artist | Midnight Roc | Mythras | Mirmidon | Oberon | Palmedes ("Malory") | Pellinore | Pendragon | Phoenix | Psychopen | Quetzalcoatl | Raijin | Shadow Kulit | Sorcerell | Shadow Agent | Sentry Triclops | Templar | Umbra | Undine | Venomaster | Vigilante | Void (Nullifier) | Vulcana | Wild Wood Druid Some of the Titans had their stats confirmed in the TV series via Holotome. Many others did not. I do not have the time to go through every single episode myself, so any help with going through this info is much appreciated. Also included here are abilities. '''If a verifiable source cannot be provided, the information added will be removed and any attempt to re-add it without providing a source will be constituted as vandalism. Titan Type Arc |''' Demigorgan '''| Legion |''' Mythras | Pendragon '''| Phoenix |''' Quetzalcoatl '''| Umbra Though several of the Titans listed above under Base Stats have not had their Titan type explicitly stated in-series, the above Legendary Titans are of the highest priority. If a source cannot be provided, unconfirmed Titan types may be removed by the Huntik Wiki administration. For the rest, I'm less concerned about this at the moment as amulet type tends to have a high correlation (I'm guesstimating 95-99%). If a Titan's type was mentioned in-series, it won't hurt to mention this here if you want as it just further confirms info. Powerbonded Stats Antedeluvian | Ariel | Baselaird | Breaker | Caliban | Gareon | Lindorm | Pendragon | Sabriel | Sorcerell | Vigilante Again, some of the Titans had their Powerbonded stats confirmed in the TV series via Holotome while others did not. I do not have the time to go through every single episode myself, so any help with going through this info is much appreciated. If a verifiable source cannot be provided, the information added will be removed and any attempt to re-add it without providing a source will be constituted as vandalism. How to make things run smoothly The purpose of this in-depth info check is not for the purpose of being strict. If something was added based on comparison, you won't be penalized or anything if this is mentioned. As Titans are sorted through, they will be removed from the above lists within the day as comments are added unless I am unable to. If the list and pages aren't updated immediately, there isn't need to make a second post for the same Titan. An optional "form" of sorts may be used in the comments section to make it a bit less work in typing and make it fairly easy to go through. If multiple Titans' information is included in the episode, they can all be listed together. One source per, though, please. If the information was based on comparison, unconfirmed may be entered under source. Titan(s) : Information: Source : Category:Blog posts Category:Admin blog Category:Blog posts